


Two L Feet!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Tetris, The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Merlin helps the L block from Tetris!
Kudos: 2





	Two L Feet!

The L block from Tetris was sad. He did not know where his shoes were because he didn't have feet.

"I want feet!" he said.

"I can give you feet!" Merlin said and he smiled.

"Wow, thank you! That would be amazing!" the tetris L block said.

So Merlin gave the block feet. "Wow, thank you!" the block said. "Now that I have feet I can conquer the world!"

"What have I done?" Merlin said.

The End


End file.
